1000 Words
by MSN1412
Summary: Seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Shinichi untuk mengajarinya menggambar, menggambar suatu yang special untuk keluarganya yang hampir hancur. 'Sebuah gambar bisa bernilai seribu kata.' AU. chibi!Ran. based of 1000 Words story by yuumei. Mind to RnR?


**1000 Words**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: AU, OOC, chibi!Ran, abal, typo. **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**1000 Words (Original Story) © Wenqing Yan a.k.a Yuumei**

**I just rewrite it as DC version with some changes :) **

**.**

**Summary: Seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Shinichi untuk mengajarinya menggambar, menggambar suatu yang special untuk keluarganya yang hampir hancur.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_"**A picture is worth a thousand words….****"**_** —Napoleon Bonaparte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di satu tempat, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek sebatas bahu, melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di dekat sungai kecil yang masih mengalir sampai tempat yang semestinya, sedang menggambar pemandangan yang berada di sekelilingnya. Dengan berdiri di bawah pohon yang tidak tinggi namun tidak pendek pula, dan menyembunyikan secarik kertas yang digulungkannya di belakang badannya. Gadis kecil itu masih saja terkesima akan pemuda yang sedang menggambar dengan jeli dan teliti.

Dengan malu-malu, gadis kecil yang bernama Ran itu, menghampiri pemuda yang masih fokus dengan penggambaran sketsanya.

"Hm? Ada apa, gadis kecil?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Shinichi itu.

Dengan sedikit gugup, Ran mulai berkata, "Nii-san, bolehkah Nii-san ajarin aku bagaimana cara untuk menggambar?"

"… Gambar buatan Nii-san… bagus sekali," puji Ran selagi dia melihat sketsa yang digambar Shinichi.

Ran memberhentikan ucapannya, dan mengalih pandangannya tertunduk ke bawah. Dengan ragu-ragu, dan masih menyembunyikan gulungan kertas di baliknya.

"Tolong ajarin aku. Aku ingin menggambar sesuatu…" Ran masih tertunduk lesu. "… sesuatu yang spesial," ucapnya.

"Tapi, yang terbaik yang saya bisa gambar—" Ran menunjukkan gulungan kertas yang sepertinya gambar buatannya kepada Shinichi. Pada gambar itu, ada seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya sama sepertinya, berpegangan dengan dua orang dewasa yang sepertinya orang tuanya. Di sisi kanannya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang tampaknya berumur 30-an, dan di sisi kirinya, seorang wanita berambut cokelat berkacamata, tersenyum bersama dengan gadis kecil itu.

"—hanyalah ini."

"Itu sudah bagus, kok," komentar Shinichi selagi dia melihat hasil karyanya.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih baik lagi, seperti Nii-san," keluh Ran.

"Latihanlah setiap hari, dan kamu akan jadi hebat dalam beberapa tahun," ujar Shinichi.

"BEBERAPA TAHUN!" seru Ran shock. "Kalau begitu, segalanya bakal terlambat," ucap Ran pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'bakal terlambat'_?" tanya Shinichi heran, "… apa yang sebenarnya bakal terjadi?"

_"Ini…"_ Ran pun memejamkan kedua matanya, dan gambarnya yang masih dia pegang, tiba-tiba dirobeknya menjadi dua. Setelah itu, Ran berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya, kedua pupil matanya pun mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa henti. Menetes hingga rumput-rumput menghijau yang dia tapaki.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san… Mereka selalu saja bertengkar satu sama lain," ucap Ran pelan, dengan tetesan air matanya yang tak henti-henti. "Setelah mereka berpisah, aku tidak bakal bisa menggambar keluargaku, bagaimanapun bisanya aku…," lanjutnya.

"Makanya… karena itu…" Ran masih saja berlutut di dekat Shinichi sambil memohon berkali-kali dengannya.

"… Tolong, ajarin aku…."

"Aku tidak bisa, itu… akan bisa memakan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengajarimu," ujar Shinichi sambil melirik langit biru dengan tangannya yang ingin sekali menggengam selembar daun yang berterbangan mengikuti arah angin. "Dan aku adalah seorang pelancong. Aku bakal pergi dari tempat ini besok," lanjutnya.

"Lagipula…" Shinichi berkata lagi sembari dia mendapatkan selembar daun yang berterbangan, "bukankah lebih baik mendapatkan keluargamu… dibanding hanya sebuah gambar?" tanyanya sendiri selagi dia termenung melihat langit biru dengan awan-awan putih bercampur hitam, dan meresapi semua perasaan yang dirasakan gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan sia-sia…," ucap Ran kembali, selagi dia bangkit dan duduk di dekat Shinichi dengan perasaan yang masih sendu, dan gambarnya yang masih dia genggam.

"Janganlah putus asa," ucap Shinichi sambil menepuk kepala Ran dan menenangkannya. "Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku, kalau seni itu dinilai dari isinya, bukan dinilai dari keindahan maupun kemampuan seni tersebut. Dan juga, sebuah gambar bisa bernilai… seribu kata," nasehat Shinichi.

"Ah, aku punya ide. Kenapa kita tidak melakukan suatu _Art Trade_?" saran Shinichi. Ran pun menaikkan kepalanya, dan air matanya pun berhenti menetes ketika mendengar sarannya itu.

"… gambarmu… untuk seribu kata," lanjutnya.

"Tapi ini sudah terlanjur robek, dan apa yang bisa aku perbuat… dengan seribu kata?" tanya Ran bingung dan melihat karyanya yang telah terobek menjadi dua. Shinichi menyuruh Ran untuk memberikan gambarnya yang terlanjur robek itu ke Shinichi.

"Mungkin… hanya kemungkinan, seribu kata ini akan cukup… untuk bisa meyakinkan keluargamu," duga Shinichi. Shinichi langsung memasukkan perlengkapan gambarnya beserta gambar Ran ke dalam tas pegangannya. Ran hanya bisa heran terhadap pemuda yang ditemuinya hari ini. Seribu kata… apa itu bisa membuat keluarganya jadi akur kembali?

"Temui aku besok di tempat ini, dan kau akan lihat…," ucap Shinichi sebelum dia meninggalkan Ran yang masih terpaku di tempat itu.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Keesokkan harinya…

Shinichi kembali lagi ke tempat di mana dia bertemu dengan Ran, yang mempunyai satu masalah yang mungkin bisa dia selesaikan hari ini. Setelah tiba di sana, Shinichi bertemu dengan Ran yang sedang duduk di tempat dia duduk kemarin. Sedang menunggu seseorang yang tampaknya Ran telah menunggu akan kedatangannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Shinichi pun mengarah ke Ran, dan kembali menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Nii-san, kau di sini!" seru Ran begitu dia merasakan tepukan dari Shinichi.

"Tentu saja," ujar Shinichi tersenyum lembut. Ran pun bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Sebagai janji kemarin… seribu kata," ucap Shinichi selagi dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang masih belum terbuka kepada Ran. Begitu Ran menerimanya, Ran ingin membuka isi amplop tersebut, dan juga ingin tahu… apa hasil_ Art Trade_ yang dia berikan untuknya?

"Tapi… Jangan membukanya di sini. Berikan amplop tersebut… kepada orangtuamu," ucap Shinichi.

… … …

Ran pun memberikan amplop tersebut kepada orangtuanya, seperti yang Shinichi sarankan. Kedua orangtuanya, Kogoro dan Eri, membuka amplop lusuh pemberian anak satu-satunya itu. Ketika Kogoro membukanya, dia langsung mengambil isi dari amplop tersebut. Kogoro langsung tersendak dan menyadari penyesalan yang begitu mendalam. Apalagi Eri, dia langsung meneteskan air matanya dan berpikir kalau perbuatannya terhadap Kogoro sudah melebihi batas.

Mereka pun menyesali perbuatannya, begitu melihat sebuah gambar dengan pemandangan keluarga yang sedang bahagia. Dengan seorang gadis kecil yang kedua tangannya dipegang oleh orangtuanya, dengan perasaan bahagia.

Meskipun gambar itu telah terselotip sisi demi sisi, namun gambar yang dibuat oleh anak tunggal mereka itu… bisa membuat mereka sadar. Dengan seribu kata….

Mereka pun melihat sebuah puisi di pinggir gambar tersebut yang tampaknya… puisi yang dibuat dari anaknya sendiri terhadap mereka.

_._

_._

_'Kaa-san, Tou-san,_

_When you two separated, she was torn apart,_

_She prayed everyday, she wished during every birthday,_

_She loved Disney for that happy ending, she believed in dreams,_

_Or holding Kaa-san hands and holding Tou-san hands at the same time,_

_She waited day after day, week after week, months to years,_

_Until the child faded….'_

_._

_._

_Apapun itu, matahari akan selalu bersinar, kemudian carilah sinar itu untuk hari esok yang akan cerah._

_Dan kau akan mendapatkannya…._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Beberapa tahun kemudian setelah kejadian itu…

Shinichi kembali lagi melancong ke tempat di mana dia bertemu, hingga memberikan _Art Trade_-nya kepada Ran yang dulu masih sebatas gadis kecil. Sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang mencoret-coret isengnya di buku sketsanya, di bawah pohon rindang tersebut. Merasa curiga, Shinichi pun menepuk kepala gadis itu, dan gadis itu memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan tersadar akan tepukkan itu, lalu terkejut melihat pemuda yang tidak asing baginya.

"NII-SAN!" teriaknya, lalu menghampiri dan memeluk Shinichi dengan erat.

"Kau telah bertumbuh dewasa rupanya," ujar Shinichi kepada Ran selagi dia mengeratkan pelukan itu, dan mengeluskan rambut panjangnya.

Ran pun melepaskan pelukan itu, dan membuka mulutnya dengan perasaan bak bahagia. "Aku ingin berterima kasih… karena kau telah menolongku," ucap Ran bahagia, sehingga membuat Shinichi merasa bahagia pula.

"Jadi orangtuamu masih utuh kembali? Syukurlah, aku jadi merasa senang," ucap Shinichi pelan begitu mendengar sebuah ucapan terima kasih karena apa yang dia perbuat dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"… Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bercerai, seminggu setelah itu," ucap Ran pelan. Shinichi pun terkejut akan perkataan Ran yang tidak begitu enak itu.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku gagal untuk membuat sebuah perubahan," sesal Shinichi akan jerih payahnya selama ini.

"Tidak benar, kok!" seru Ran. Lalu dia berkata kembali, "Kau telah membuat satu perubahan, di dalam diriku."

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seniman… sepertimu," ucap Ran kembali dengan memegang dan memeluk buku sketsanya, "aku akan membuat perubahan dan mengubah dunia untuk seribu kata yang lebih baik pada suatu saat nanti."

"Ini! Seribu kata untuk tanda terima kasihku!" seru Ran di saat dia memperlihatkan suatu halaman di buku sketsanya dan memperlihatkannya terhadap Shinichi. Begitu Shinichi melihatnya, Shinichi hanya bisa meresponsnya dengan senyuman kecil nan bahagia.

"Karya ini… memang karya_ 'seribu kata'_," ucap Shinichi pelan sambil tertawa kecil, begitu melihat halaman yang ditunjukkan oleh Ran, yang terisi dengan tulisan tangan _'Arigatou'_ untuk seribu kali. Sebagai tanda terima kasih Ran terhadap Shinichi untuk memberikan perubahan besar terhadap dirinya, meskipun keluarganya telah terpecah belah.

.

_"Arigatou… Hontou ni Arigatou!"_

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sebuah fic yang dibuat setelah aku melihat dan membaca kembali cerita aslinya yang asalnya dari yuumei di deviantART. jadi, I don't own the story :) aku hanya mencoba untuk menulis ulang dengan style-ku sendiri dan sedikit perubahan. tapi kayaknya, gagal sama sekali, nee? D:_ hontou ni gomeeen~ *bows*_ dan... aku pengen juga bikin fic Shinichi dengan Ran, setelah berbulan-bulan yaaa... tau lah maksudnya XD #apaan  
><strong>

**honestly, begitu aku membaca kembali cerita 1000 Words, aku pun termenung dan sepertinya aku mengerti... apa maksud seni itu. maksudnya, benar2 maksud dari sebuah seni. dan sepertinya, aku ingin kembali mengeluarkan bakat menggambarku yang udah nganggur selama beberapa bulan ini ^^;  
><strong>

**dan puisi tentang anak itu, aslinya dari karya yuumei juga :) judulnya _"Tape it Back Together"_. tapi aku hanya ngambil sampe setengahnya._.  
><strong>

**kalo ingin melihat cerita asli 1000 Words dan puisinya, bisa diliat di profilku kok! :D**

**.**

**at last, sankyuu telah membaca fic ini! :D akhir kata, review? :)**

**Jaa matta-nee~~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


End file.
